Happy Birthday Sonic!
by death mega sega
Summary: A oneshot that I wrote to celebrate Sonic the Hedgehog's 20th Birthday! Happy Birthday Sonic!


_**Happy Birthday Sonic!**_

_**23.6.2011 Deathy: **_It's Sonic's 20th birthday, so I'm going to write this story to celebrate! It is a regular one shot! I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing expect some crazy ideas.

[]p[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Sonic the Hedgehog laid in bed sleeping peacefully. The blue blur was not aware that it was his birthday. All he knew was that it was a Thursday. A two tailed fox then poked his head out through the door. He smiled.

Tails turned his head around to those behind him and nodded. He then slowly crept into the room. Up to the blue blurs bed, and then the orange fox looked at his prey with joy. He crouched down on all fours as he quietly circled around Sonic's bed. Tails then stepped back some. Within the next few moments, Tails had pounced his big brother.

Sonic leapt up with fright. "What's going on?" He screamed as all of the air left his lung.

Tails looked up with glee and smiled happily. "Happy birthday Sonic!" He said happily as he sat up on Sonic's chest. "How does it feel to be 20?" His twin tails swung in the air happily.

"Feels great!" Sonic said as some air refilled into his body. "Why is an 18 year old still pouncing me on my birthday?"

Tails smiled at Sonic and hopped off of his bed, more importantly his stomach. "Oh come on!" Tails began. "It's fun!"

"For you maybe!" Sonic said getting up out of bed. "But what about me who has to deal with all of that weight on me?"

"Don't be a spoil sport." Tails stated crossing his arms. "Plus, it's a tradition now! You have to deal with me pouncing you once on your birthday."

"Very well." Sonic sighed in defeat. "Just don't do that to anyone else on their birthday." Sonic said going to the bathroom.

"But!" Tails complained. "But Cream and Cheese enjoy it! They think it's a fun little game!"

Sonic began to cough furiously. "You do what?" Sonic yelled.

Tails began to fiddle his fingers. "Pounce Cream and Cheese on their birthday." He said shyly.

"Tails!" Sonic scolded. "You can not go around pouncing little girls and chao on their birthday! It just doesn't look nor sound right. Do you understand?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "I pounce everyone on their birthday." Tails stated. "So far you're the only one that complains. Cream and Cheese pounce back. And so does Amy."

"Wait, you pounce everyone on their birthday?" Sonic questions coming out of the bathroom. "Including Shadow?" Tails nods. "How are you still alive?"

"Oh, Shadow gave me a strange look at first. Then he told me that I need to practice my pouncing better." Tails laughed.

Sonic gave Tails a weird look. "You amaze me Tails." Sonic stated. "Let's get so breakfast." Sonic called leaving the room. He turned around to see Tails following behind him. "Still, no more pouncing Cream." Sonic ordered.

"Wh-what? Why?" Tails whined.

"Because I said so." Sonic stated as he walked down stairs. Tails pouted at his hero.

When Sonic entered his kitchen, he was greeted by a heart attack.

"Happy 20th birthday Sonic!" Everyone yelled.

Sonic froze in his tracks. He stared in confusion for a few moments. "Th-thank you." He finally managed to say.

"Are you breathing?" Shadow asked noticing how pale he was.

"I'm fine." Sonic replied. "Ya'll just caught me a little off guard."

"Well, come on sit down Sonny!" Uncle Chuck ordered.

"Your mother made the best cake in the universe for you." Jules stated. "Better sit down and eat it before she thinks you don't like it."

"I love mom's cake!" Sonic stated sitting down next to his dad. "Let's eat!"

"Open your presents first dear." Bernie urged him. "I'm still cooking more food for everyone."

"Yes mom." Sonic said with somewhat of a pout. "Whose present am I opening first?"

"You're parents, we hope." Jules said as he placed a box in front of him.

"Sure thing!" Sonic said opening the box. He then glared at his father. "Seriously?" He asked. "You got me a box full of applications?"

"You need to get a job." Jules stated. "Fighting and foiling all of Eggman's plans doesn't pay you enough to support you."

Sonic glared at him. "Way to give a subtle hint."

"Deal with it." Jules stated handing him another box. "That's from your mother. Even if you don't like it, smile and say you do."

"I heard that!" Bernie yelled at her husband.

"I love you!" Jules replied as Sonic opened the gift snickering.

Sonic then glared at his non-observing mother. He silently put the top back on the box. "Thank you mom!" He called.

"You're welcome dear!" She said from the stove.

"What did she get you?" Tails asked noticing Sonic's displeased and embarrassed look.

"Not something that should be stated in mixed company." Sonic stated.

Uncle Chuck then placed a gift in front of him. "This should put a smile on that face." He said with a smile.

Sonic began to open it. Sure enough, it did. "Sweet. A new pair of sneakers!" Sonic said marveling them.

"Yeah, I noticed that your's were getting a bit too small for you." Uncle Chuck stated with a smile. "Plus these'll pick up less friction."

"Thank you Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said hugging him.

"Now it's your little brother's turned!" Tails stated happily.

"I thought my gift was getting pounced?" Sonic questioned.

"No." Tails stated. "That's the tradition." Tails placed a box in front of the blue hedgehog. "Now open it and be amazed!"

Sonic smiled as he opened the gift. Inside of it was a brand new handheld video game that was designed by Tails. "You made me a video game?" Sonic said in awe.

"Yep!" Tails stated. "I figured that you need something to do on your slow days."

"Thanks bud!" Sonic stated.

After all of the gifts were opened and the thank yous were even, it was finally time for everyone to enjoy the awesome cake that Bernie had made. By this time, Bernie, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Vinalla had managed to make a full course buffet. It had everything in the world on it. And thus Sonic enjoyed a wonderful way past cool birthday.

And where is Eggman, you ask? Why the evil doctor was at his secret base in the Casino Night Zone. Since today was his birthday too, he was taking a nice long and well deserved nap.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_**23.6.2011 Deathy: **_I finished it! It's a very short oneshot. Was I very lazy? Yes. But either way, Please READ & REVIEW! And happy 20th birthday Sonic the Hedgehog!


End file.
